Ravenpaw the vampire
by yellowfanglover-vampiregirl
Summary: The clans are already gone. Just Ravenpaw and Barly. But when a strange cat comes and visits him, and bites him! Now Ravenpaw thursts for blood. But the vampire cats need his help! Is Ravenpaw supposed to be the one to help him?
1. prologe

Bloodlust shuddered. There was a chill in the breeze. Standing next to her was her "mother" Aki. Aki was a pretty gray stripped cat with blazing blue eyes. Bloodlust had fur that looked like fire. But she had a black ear. Her yellow eyes looked around her as she stared at Aki.

"Aki, how long do we have to wait?"

Aki hissed under her breath. "Be patient! Blaze said it might take a while!"

Bloodlust growled and layed down in the sand. A beetle crawled across the grass. Bloodlust growled and went after in with her paws. She grabbed it with her teeth and killed it. She dropped it on the ground. "Take that Beetle!" she looked up. "The real Beetle needs a real bite to the ear. After what he did…"

Aki put her paw on the beetle. "Don't wast it! Someone might want it!"

Bloodlust wailed and rolled onto her back. "I'm _hungry_ Aki, I need to eat! There is not a _thing_ to eat! Do bugs have _blood_ Aki? Can I drink from it? I'm _starving_…"

"Shut up! I'm hungry too. But we just have to wait! Blaze and Beetle will be here in no time."

Bloodlust wailed again and rolled back on her belly. "Stop being such a crab! Your like a old cat you know. I really crabby old cat! One that bosses and pushes others around! Thinks she knows best. Blah blah blah's all the time. Keeps talking. A nasty old cat…."

"Shut up Bloodlust!"

Bloodlust growled and stood up again. Her eyes got wide and she sniffed the air. "Their coming!" she meowed.

Aki, unhappy not to be the first one to sence the presence, sat down and mewed, "About time!"

"Now who's impatient?" Bloodlust tauted.

Aki hissed and the fur on the back of her neck rose. At that moment, Blaze and Beetle walked out of the bushes.

"What's wrong Aki?" asked Beetle, noticing her iritated.

"It's the new one I created!"

"I told you new borns were hard to deal with." Mewed Beetle. He looked amused. "I could have told you that."

"Be quiet Beetle! You were not one that was easy to deal with when I created you!" said Blaze.

Beetle growled and sat down.

Bloodlust ran over to Blaze. "Can we hunt first? You don't know how hungry I actually am! Starving really. I feel like I have not eaten in _days_. So if you could be so kind, I would like to eat first….."

"Not yet, Bloodlust." Muttered Blaze.

Bloodlust whined. She then growled and sat back down. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Well, we found out who is The One!"

There was a pause. Aki stared, growing excited. Bloodlust just looked confused. Beetle just sighed and walked up to Blaze. "Maybe we should have started differently."

"Perhaps you are right." Muttered Blaze. "They were not ready for this kind of news."

Aki and Bloodlust edged closer, ready for a story to be told.

That's when he started.


	2. sorry

Note to anyone that got offended by my stupid letter: I was not gonna put it on , it just got some stuff off my back. I'm so sorry! I am expecally sorry to those who feel different then I do. I know how it feels when people just go against your belefs. I have nothing against prolife people. I am actually kinda prolife my self.

I'm serious, sometimes I am like a blond even though I am a brunette.

Anyway, next part of the story coming soon.


	3. Tast of Blood

Ravenpaw placed the mouse in front of Barly. Barly sniffed it then took a big bite. He then layed down again.

"Oh Barly, I hope you feel better soon!" meowed Ravenpaw.

"Oh, I am so thirsty! Can you give me some water Ravenpaw?" Barly asked. He got up and stretched, then dropped to the ground again. "Will you?"

"I'll go get it." Mewed Ravenpaw. He got up and headed out the barn.

He grabbed a leaf from the ground. He then got it wet. He was about to head back to the barn when he heard a grunt behind him. He swung around, ready to attack whoever it was. A silver stripped cat trotted up to him, acting like everything was normal.

"Who are you?" Ravenpaw hissed.

The she-cat yawned. What huge fangs! They were long and pure white. Ravenpaw shrank back. _She could rip my throut out!_

The cat smirked. She stretched out her back legs. "Lovely weather we're having, aren't we?"

"Weather? What's weather?"

She just laughed at him. "Don't ask me questions, you answer my questions loner!"

Ravenpaw growled and got ready to pounce. The silver stripped cat just started to lick her paw. She was not paying attentain to Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw took this moment as his chance. He hurled himself at the pretty cat.

But it did not work.

For she just jumped out of the way. She then grabbed Ravenpaw by the shoulders and shook him. Ravenpaw bit her on the nose. The she-cat yowled and flung Ravenpaw across the forest floor. Ravenpaw jumped onto his paws. His whole body shook with rage. "Get out of here! You don't belong here! You need to _leave_!"

The she-cat got on her hunches and spat at him. "Try me!"

Ravenpaw sprang forward. He slamed himself against the she-cat's body. The she-cat hissed and then grabbed Ravenpaw by the neck.

Everything went black. Ravenpaw gasped and sputtered. His body fell limp. He coulden't move. He fell to the ground.

And the she-cat purred at him. "Sweet dreams."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Blackness was everywhere. Ravenpaw could hardly breath. _I'm I dieing?_ He thought. _Is it all over?_

Suddenly light shined through the blackness. Ravenpaw had to squint his eyes. Suddenly, he felt his fangs growing. They hurt him so much Ravenpaw yowled out. "Help!" he screeched.

He suddenly felt fur and the tast of blood in his mouth. It must have been the she-cat. He suddenly felt stronger and stronger. He felt no pain. But that tast in his mouth…

He wanted more.

He was suddenly back to the forest. He looked to see that the she-cat's paw was in his mouth. The tast filled his mouth again. He continued to suck.

The she-cat yowled and pulled her paw away.

"Stop it! That's it!"

Ravenpaw coulden't take it anymore. What was that great tast that was in his mouth? He wanted more!

He looked at the she-cat. "What was that great tast in my mouth? It was on your paw!"

The she-cat purred. "My blood." She mewed.

Ravenpaw stared for a while, then, he hissed. "What did you _do to me?_"


	4. Vampire killers

There was thirteen cats in the clearing. One stood ontop of a rock. He had a bulging muscular body.He had orange fur. His percing yellow eyes eyed every cat in the clearing. He sighed and went to speak.

"We have gotten our thirteenth member of our tribe. You will soon be introduced to our is our thirteenth member. But right now, we shall have our meeting!"

The cats cheered. The huge cat continued to speak. "Now, you know why you are here now don't you?"

The skinny she-cat spoke. "To get ride of all vampires!"

The huge cat purred. "I will now call all the names of our members. To see if everyone is here and so the newcomer knows who we are!"

"My name is Fang. I am leader of this tribe." He spoke to the figure at his right. No one could tell what he looked like sence he was in the shadows.

The shadowy figure nodded for him to continue.

"This is Lilly." Fang said, nodding toward the skinny she-cat. She had tortishel fur.

"This is Fat Sam." The cat was gray with a low hanging belly.

"This is Two-tail." A black and white tom with his tail half white half black.

"This is Blackie." A small black tom.

"This is Chase." A muscular brown cat.

"This is Sally." The shadowy figure laughed at the name. She was a pretty gray stripped cat.

"This is Bean." Said Fang. A tiny white cat yowled out "Yes!" The rest of the cats joined in.

"Shadow" A gray and white cat.

"Wet ear" A orange tabby cat.

"Sweet one" A sandy she-cat.

"And, last but not least, Slayer."

A small black she-cat stepped forward. The figure laughed. She did not seem to fit her name. But that's when the cat saw her claws. She had very, very, _very_ sharp claws.

"And now you, newcomer, your name please?"

The cat stepped out of the darkness.

"Graystripe"


End file.
